O&L:Une extension: alors fondons
by darkrogue1
Summary: Epilogue de Si Nous Survivons d'un autre point de vue. Ecrit par E H Smith. Traduit par dark_rogue
1. Default Chapter

|Une Extension : Alors Fondons. | |( Harry Potter fanfiction par Erica H Smith) |  
  
  La distribution de cette histoire est à usage personnel seulement. Toute autre forme de distribution est interdite sans le consentement de l'auteur.  
  
( Évalué R pour thèmes d'adultes)  
  
Pour Rebecca, le jour de son anniversaire.  
  
Cette histoire est une nouvelle version, du seul autre point de vue disponible, de l'Épilogue de l'histoire de R J Anderson "si Nous Survivons." La majorité de l'action a été décrite par elle en premier lieu et tout le dialogue est de sa création, sauf deux lignes. Les pensées de Rogue, d'autre part, sont entièrement de ma faute. Le titre (les deux parties cette fois), comme ceux de mes autres "coupures" de SNS, vient de la même source que les titres de chapitre de RJ , John Donne "A Valediction Forbidding Mourning."  
  
Remerciements, comme toujours, à mes beta-lecteurs alertes (et gardiens secret) Teri, Melanie, Cally et Susan.  
  
E H Smith  
  
********  
  
"Non."  
  
Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il avait attendue. D'abord, parce que le consentement habituel de Maud la conduisait d'habitude à accepter ses conseils et ses suggestions - dans les choses ordinaires et sans importance de la vie elle jouait toujours admirablement le rôle d'élève - et secondement, parce que sa retenue à lui, habituelle en sa présence l'avait presque fait oublier qu'ils étaient debout à l'extérieur d'une chambre à coucher. Leur propre chambre à coucher. Il s'était, en fait, entièrement immergé dans le rôle de professeur-lecteur, quoiqu'il n'ait pas été étonné trouver que l'histoire de la maison ses caractéristiques n'étaient remarquables que pour lui et pas pour Maud. Cependant, il avait voulu lui montrer le laboratoire. Pour un Moldu sans formation réelle, Holmes avait fait quelques travaux fascinants...  
  
Il revint dans le présent avec effort et regarda profondément dans les yeux de Maud pour la première fois. Son visage ne contenait rien de l'agitation qu'il avait prévue, seulement une détermination qui le perça au coeur. Comment ose-t-elle ne pas avoir peur ? Il y avait un peu de curiosité dans son regard fixe maintenant, et la plus faible note d'espérance et d'inquiétude. Dis quelque chose, que diable.  
  
"J'ai essayé," réussit-il à dire, sa voix semblant ne pas avoir été utilisée pendant des années, "d'être poli et retenu. Et je le faisais très bien, je pense ... jusqu'à présent."  
  
Ce n'était pas la vérité entière, bien sûr; les vieilles habitudes sont difficile à vaincre et sa langue ne trahirait pas ses sentiments les plus secrets si facilement. Il avait réussi la retenue, oui, mais seulement par un démenti complet d'où ils étaient et de ce que cela signifiait. Et de ce qu'ils étaient l'un à l'autre, maintenant. Même Apparaître ici aurait été ingérable sans ces inhibitions. Toute sa subtilité, beaucoup de ses strates, étaient devenues simples, mises à nu; chaque identité raisonnable lui était déniée , laissant seulement l'agent immobilier bien élevé ou le violeur fou. Mais s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui reste au milieu ces opposés polaires, quoi que ce soit de l'amant doux, de l'homme d'honneur, il avait confiance en Maud pour le trouver en lui.  
  
Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle savait. En sentant sa paralysie, son équilibre sur le bord de l'abîme, elle sourit, étendit la main, prit son visage fermement entre ses mains et le tira vers elle; ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes avec un soupir de soulagement. C'était ... possible. Familier. Pas trop. Depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux en Maud et avait trouvé, miraculeusement, qu'elle l'aimait en retour, ils avaient eu tellement peu de temps ensemble qu'il pouvait se rappeler chaque baiser ils avaient échangé, aurait pu probablement les compter s'il avait été incliné à le faire. Chacun d'entre eux était digne de célébration, chacun était unique; mais comme un groupe ils étaient composés d'un jeu familier d'actions et de sensations, pas trop différents de manière choquante chacun du suivant , pas trop intimidant. Consolant. Prévisible. Restreint. Habillé.  
  
Arrête cela. Tiens toi correctement..  
  
Les vieilles habitudes étaient difficiles à vaincre, oui.  
  
Il l'embrassait maintenant, avec hésitation, comme si quelque resserrement de sa prise l'écraserait, cela lui rappela curieusement le temps où, à l'âge de six ans, il avait emprunté la baguette magique de sa grand-mère et avait essayé de soulever par lévitation une souris malheureuse qui s'était aventurée hors de son trou, seulement pour la voir se briser contre le plafond, victime de sa magie encore incontrôlée. Il avait appris le contrôle plus tard; l'avait non seulement appris , mais l'avait intériorisé, en avait fait le coeur de son être. Les moments de sa vie où il avait perdu le contrôle - et il y en avait, malheureusement, beaucoup - étaient ceux qu'il regrettait le plus, ceux où il avait été le plus éloigné de son moi idéal . Le Severus Rogue idéal ne crachait pas de venin sur ses vieux camarades de classe, ne rabaissait pas publiquement des élèves qui n'avaient commis aucun crime de plus grand que d'être compétents ou populaires, ne manquait pas de maîtriser toute situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il agissait en gentleman lorsque seul avec une jeune femme vulnérable. Il ne laissait pas sa tête être gouvernée par ....son coeur. Façon de parler.  
  
L'anticipation du regret, la certitude de l'erreur, commença à rouler sur lui comme un nuage de tempête en formation, comme le désir menaçait de surmonter le contrôle. Ses lèvres se gelèrent sur celles de Maud. Il se détacha d'elle infinitésimalement, bougea ses mains de son dos à ses épaules, laissa passer une longue exhalation. Sa bouche continuait à explorer la sienne, mais presque sans passion maintenant, et il avait peur qu'elle puisse sentir son hésitation. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été seuls ensemble - un incident qu'il avait tenu à l'arrière de son esprit jusqu'à ce moment - il avait failli de peu s'imposer de force à elle avant que n'importe lequel d'entre eux n'ait été prêt, son esprit assombri par le chagrin et le besoin de remplir le trou nouvellement bâillant dans sa vie avec quelque chose de vivant, de garder son sang battant dans ses veines, de chercher n'importe quelle sorte d'oubli. Les circonstances avaient changé, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela; lui et Maud avaient un droit l'un sur l'autre maintenant et ils étaient motivés par la joie au lieu de la douleur. Il le savait dans son esprit; à sa surprise infinie, il le savait aussi dans son coeur . Mais il ne pouvait pas faire l'amour avec Maud avec son esprit et son coeur seuls. C'était son corps qui faisait l'école buissonnière, involontairement contrôlé, victime du long conditionnement.  
  
Maud remua contre lui, éveillant des fantômes et serra ses bras autour de son dos. "Tu n'as pas à te retenir, Severus," murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres touchant tout juste les siennes, "Plus maintenant."  
  
Oh, mon amour. J'espère que non.  
  
Le mouvement suivant , évidemment, lui appartenait. Avec hésitation, il se baissa et accrocha un bras autour des jambes de Maud, la soulevant du plancher, évoquant seulement des plaintes mineures de quelques groupes de muscles. Merveilleux. Ca marche. Comme elle s'installait confortablement dans le cercle de ses bras, captive consentante, il fut écrasé par des sentiments de tendresse et de protection : quelque sorte d'impératif biologique, peut-être et faiblement ridicule. Il n'était pas bon de s'arrêter sur l'image de lui portant Maud dans ses bras comme une enfant, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur toute première rencontre il y a seize ans; elle était, après tout, assez jeune pour être sa fille. En baissant la tête sous le linteau de la porte de la chambre à coucher, il se rappela soudainement sa toute première visite à cette maison de campagne et l'impression vive les deux personnes qui demeuraient ici avaient laissé sur lui, comme il les avait regardés d'une position avantageuse beaucoup plus proche du sol. Il avait été si jeune alors qu'ils avaient semblé tous les deux également vieux; cela n'avait été que beaucoup plus tard - en fait, quand il avait acheté cette maison de campagne lui-même - qu'il avait découvert que son cousin éloigné de nul ne sait combien de degré avait eu quarante ans de plus que sa femme. Ce qui le faisait plus que centenaire quand Rogue l'avait rencontré, et toujours l'esprit vif et alerte. (Plus d'une goutte de sang de sorcier de ce côté de la famille aussi, peut-être.) Il était possible, cependant, que leur exemple ait influencé ses propres choix inconsciemment. Bien qu'il soit difficilement allé si loin …  
  
Ecartant brusquement cette préoccupation ennuyeuse de nombres sans signification, il convertit la courbure de sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte en un baiser, qui ne manquait pas, cette fois, de passion. Il se redressa seulement quelques instants plus tard pour respirer, atrocement conscient du corps de Maud, de partout où elle s'appuyait contre lui et d'où ses mains la touchaient. Elle était aussi légère dans ses bras que s'il avait jeté Levo avant de la soulever et rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de la tenir pour toujours sauf le besoin maintenant presque irrésistible de l'allonger sur le lit - il aurait pu le trouver les yeux bandés, il apparaissait indistinctement si grand à ses sens - et de commencer à la déshabiller. Au lieu de cela, il respira à fond, la plaça doucement sur ses pieds et se recula, loin d'elle. Ton tour.  
  
Comme si elle était entraînée par la même présence magnétique qui le tirait, elle se tourna pour faire face au lit. Plein nord. Il avait l'air assez arctique, en fait, avec cette couette blanche, gonflée, ridicule, comme une énorme congère, placée sur le dessus ; il avait su d'une façon ou d'une autre, cependant qu'elle le prendrait avec le bon esprit et il pouvait lire son sourire même du dos de sa tête. Nous avons fait long voyage pour atteindre cette place, et un voyage froid. Mais nous sommes ici enfin : au sommet du monde.  
  
Une vision longtemps imaginée flasha dans son esprit, supprimée pendant les nombreux mois où il ne s'était pas même laisser considérer une telle fin à leur histoire : Maud l'attendant dans ce lit, sa peau brillant comme une flamme de bougie, le désir crépitant dans air, tous les doutes résolus. Cela n'arrivera presque certainement jamais, s'était-il dit, mais cela importe peu .  
  
Cela importe maintenant.  
  
" Sera-ce assez confortable, d'après toi?" s'entendit-il dire, son souffle rapide comme s'il avait couru.  
  
"Je pense que oui. Oui." De nouveau, sa voix ne trahissait aucune crainte : de l'excitation, oui; un peu d'amusement devant une vielle plaisanterie. Et ce qu'il pensait pouvoir être du désir. Elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder, souriant et il pouvait voir tout cela dans ses yeux. Sentant les grondements profondément enterrés d'un tremblement de terre qui menaçait de renverser tous les murs qu'il avait construit si soigneusement autour de lui, il se déplaça vers elle et enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
La première fois qu'il l'avait tenue - le hibou sur son épaule, une plume dans leurs mains jointes, la chaleur montant du chaudron - il avait été stupéfié, irréfléchi, en réalisant que son contact ne provoquait pas de dégoût ou de fuite chez elle. Il s'était, avec quelque répugnance, habitué à la notion d'être désiré. Après tout, Maud était aussi humaine qu'il l'était et possédait beaucoup plus de feu et de jeune énergie; et il était naturel de vouloir ...de l'expérience . Et il avait, en même temps, presque réussi à assimiler le concept ahurissant d'être aimé. Il y avait quelque chose, cependant, à la combinaison de ces deux idées qui tendait son imagination au-delà de ses limites. Que Maud le veuille en tant qu'homme était surprenant, mais possible; qu'elle le veuille en tant que lui-même était inconcevable.  
  
Il inhala le parfum de ses cheveux, aplanit ses paumes contre les courbes de ses hanches, s'abandonnant momentanément à la sensation pure. "C'est un rêve, tu sais," murmura-t-il , laissant les fines mèches d'or trouver leur chemin entre ses lèvres.  
  
"Le mien, ou le tien ?"  
  
C'était la réponse attendue, témoignage de sa générosité et il répondit sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.  
  
"Oh, le mien, sans un doute. Après tout, il serait absurdement vaniteux de ma part de croire que c'est ce que tu veux."  
  
Il savait que c'était une remarque indigne aussitôt qu'il l'entendit et probablement blessante, mais il s'attendait à ce que Maud rie de cela, se repose dans ses bras et continue à contempler ce lit, qui commençait à ressembler au sommet d'un pic insurmontable, coiffé de neige. Sa réponse l'étonna. Elle tournoya dans son étreinte, lui donna une petite poussée et s'éloigna. Il eut seulement une seconde pour tressaillir devant le rejet apparent avant de voir ses mains aller au fermoir de ses robes, les détachant et d'entendre son chuchotement, dans le ton calme mais ferme qui signifiait qu'elle ne devait pas être démentie :  
  
"Crois-le."  
  
Dans le moment suivant, il eut la sensation déconcertante que Maud était portée loin de lui sur quelque vague irrésistible, tandis qu'il restait à barboter dans le creux, incapable de nager après elle. Ce n'était pas même le choc de la voir enlever ses couches de vêtements - bien qu'il y ait des parties de lui qui ne puissent pas s'empêcher de réagir à cette vue - c'était la manière qu'elle avait de garder ses yeux fixés sur lui tout ce temps là, la stabilité de ses mains, la douceur et la confiance de chaque mouvement. Quand elle fut finalement dévoilée devant lui, debout , la statue pâle et glorieusement parfaite d'une jeune déesse, il était celui qui avait honte. Les vêtements de n'importe quelle sorte, même ces nouvelles robes dont il avait été si fier, semblaient indécentes, un déguisement honteux, à côté de cette beauté franche, honnête. Et pourtant il fallut quelque temps - pendant lequel il regardait fixement bouche bée, à bout de souffle - avant que ses mains ne répondent aux signaux son cerveau envoyait et ne commencent à manier gauchement ses propres vêtements.  
  
Ce fut seulement quand il entendit la voix de Maud - gutturale, amusée, mais tremblant légèrement - demander, "Voudrais-tu à de l'aide avec cela ?" Que le charme fut rompu. Sa transformation en déesse se renversa, elle devint seulement une femme, avec ses propres soucis et craintes. Sa peau - toute cette belle peau - n'était pas du marbre. Ce serait chaud au contact...  
  
Il freina la réponse sarcastique réflexe - quelque chose sur l'âge auquel il avait appris à s'habiller - et, trouvant un sourire ramper sur ses lèvres, acquiesça.  
  
Comme elle avançait vers lui et commençait à défaire des boutons, la pression la plus légère de ses doigts brûlant, il resta debout et passif, n'osant pas la toucher encore. Elle étendit la main à l'intérieur de ses robes - il frissonna - et enleva sa baguette . Il se demanda une seconde si elle emploirait un charme dévêtant sur lui, ne tournant pas son dos cette fois ci et si cela pouvait être la meilleure solution à sa maladresse. Mais alors il reconsidéra; l'utilisation de magie semblait … inopportune ici. Maud s'éloigna vers la table de nuit, lui offrant incidemment une vue nouvelle et stupéfiante de ses charmes. Il fit un bruit inintelligible, presque un sanglot et elle se tourna, leva un sourcil et secoua la tête puis plaça sa baguette magique fermement sur la table, retournant continuer sa tâche.  
  
Avec hésitation, il étendit une main pour toucher son épaule soyeuse et, encouragé quand elle inclina son visage vers le sien pour un sourire bref, la dirigea le long de son bras et vers là où ses doigts travaillaient activement, les caressant. Son autre main alla vers sa nuque, suivit le long de sa mâchoire et s'attacha à son menton, soulevant sa tête pour qu'elle lui fasse face . Les doigts de Maud s'immobilisèrent.  
  
Brossant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il chuchota, "Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller à partir de là."  
  
Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'observa se déshabiller, son tour d'être fair-play. Il se sentait toujours remarquablement embarrassé par son corps. Les effets de l'âge moyen envahissant, sa résidence dans un cachot souterrain et une attitude cavalière envers le régime et l'exercice faisait, dans son esprit, un pauvre contraste avec la luminescence de Maud, mais elle garda ses yeux sur son visage pour la plupart, un coup d'oeil momentané vers le bas comme il s'approchait fut la seule identification manifeste de sa nudité. Une réalisation brève de sa vision lui fut accordée comme elle glissa dans le lit, lui laissant de la place et lui tendit ses bras et ensuite les imaginations s'effacèrent dans une non-importance à côté de la réalité d'être là, avec elle. Notre propre lit confortable, sans une interruption. Seulement des mots : mais ils avaient été une boussole pour lui ces nombreux mois, comme s'il les avait mis sur sa paume aplanie maintes et maintes fois et avait chuchoté "pointaunord ", en les laissant lui montrer le pas suivant à prendre.  
  
Il y avait eu ainsi beaucoup, beaucoup de pas.  
  
Maintenant qu'il avait atteint cette destination, cependant, les dernières étapes du voyage promettaient encore plus d'un défi, un pinacle raide final à revendiquer, une entreprise dans des pays inexplorés sans une carte. Sentant sa lâcheté, il laissa Maud prendre l'initiative. Ils étaient également inexpérimentés, bien que ses années complémentaires lui aient donné plus de temps pour observer et analyser et il avait été assez fier des frissons qu'il avait provoqués chez Maud avec ses caresses dans le passé. Celles-ci avaient été, il le voyait maintenant, les plus petites parties du tout, les pronoms et prépositions, peut-être, du langue de ce monde nouvellement découvert, éblouissant. Le parler couramment semblait au- dessus de ses moyens maintenant; une compréhension hésitante était tout ce qu'il pouvait demander.  
  
Les doigts de Maud couraient légèrement sur son visage et il vit ses yeux de près pendant une brève seconde, comme elle étudiait ses traits comme la fille aveugle qu'elle avait une fois été. À travers ses pommettes, le long de son nez, sur sa bouche, envoyant une ondulation de plaisir à travers lui : alors ses mains descendirent en glissant le long de son cou, sur ses épaules - elle avait quelque difficulté avec le territoire inexploré aussi, soupçonnait-il - et le long de la longueur de ses bras. Lorsque ses bouts de doigts passèrent sur l'endroit où, jusqu'à si récemment, la Marque Sombre avait gâté sa peau, il trembla; mais elle ne fit pas de pause là et lorsqu'elle prit ses mains dans les siennes il sut avec certitude qu'il était entier de nouveau.  
  
Il était évident, que la longue pratique avait fait que les doigts de Maud voient plus clairement que les yeux de la plupart du monde; comme elle traçait les lignes et des gonflements et des tendons de ses mains, il sentit qu'elle pouvait lire là les actes exécutés par ces mains, une sorte de divination du passé : chaque potion remuée, chaque plume utilisée, chaque scarabée haché et herbe coupée; chaque poignée de main, fausse ou vraie; chaque coup de colère; même les moments où ces mains avaient pris une baguette pour torturer ou tuer. Chacun de ses doigts fut décrit à son tour par cette clairvoyance, chacun pardonné pour ses péchés et c'était tant l'absolution lui était accordé dans la caresse symbolique que la sensation exquise produite par le physique qui le fit gémir involontairement quand Maud apporta ses mains indignes à ses lèvres.  
  
Elle rit, enchantée et triomphante et il sentit un coup de joie pure le traverser comme un couteau. En tournant ses mains dans les siennes et les capturant , il les embrassa en retour, puis tira ensuite Maud à lui et trouva sa bouche, se délectant de son empressement et de la sensation de son corps entier appuyé contre le sien. A moitié couchée sur lui maintenant, elle cessa le baiser et se redressa, ses mains sur ses épaules, ses cheveux tombant autour d'eux, les isolant comme un sortilège de protection protégeant un château. Deux personnes seulement dans ce royaume.  
  
"Maintenant le crois-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, attendant clairement une seule réponse.  
  
Oui. Oh, oui. Temps de rompre les vieilles habitudes, en effet.  
  
"Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais cela," lui dit-il, toute réticence rejetée. "Moins encore avec quelqu'un qui m'aimerait et que ... je ... j'aimerais." Il n'avait jamais, en fait, pensé qu'il était lui-même capable d'aimer quelqu'un comme il aimait Maud et c'était simultanément la chose la plus difficile et la plus facile qu'il ait faite de sa vie. Les promesses du lit conjugal avaient traversé ses pensées de temps en temps, mais comme une chose séparée et secrètement honteuse, pas quelque chose à reconnaître à la lumière du jour. Maintenant il savait que c'était tout de même; il pourrait la toucher n'importe où et ce serait comme toucher son coeur.  
  
Il mit sa main sur sa joue - sa peau était un miracle - et il pensa, Elle ... me veut. C'était un cri exultant dans sa tête et quand il dit son nom, cela l'étonna que sa voix soit calme et stable : "Maud. Ma femme." Les mots rendirent le fait réel, comme jeter un sort et créer des créatures vivantes du néant, une masse d'oiseaux, des ailes blanches battant au soleil : gloire.  
  
Je suis ta baguette, mon amour, fais de moi tout ce que tu veux.  
  
Il avait besoin de le lui dire, maintenant; il reprit haleine, trouva les expressions longtemps répétées et ouvrit la bouche. "Je … peux peut-être ne pas être capable de le crier du sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie comme promis, mais je peux le dire et te le dis, maintenant … je t'aime."  
  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'était attendu à ce qu'un changement profond se produise en lui à ces mots, un mauvais esprit s'envolant obscurément de sa bouche, peut-être, ou une pièce de monnaie d'or tombant de ses lèvres. Au lieu de cela, il y avait un bien-être remarquable à sa déclaration, comme s'il l'avait dit plusieurs fois auparavant, comme si l'horreur et la honte de cette chose sur son bras ne l'avaient pas, après tout, empêché de dire la vérité sacrée à haute voix. Un soupçon qu'il avait eu tort glissa dans son esprit; peut-être que la tromperie et l'honnêteté pouvaient venir de la même langue après tout. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'être... retenu. Alors sa tête tourbillonna et il se demanda s'il s'était retenu, ou si d'une façon ou d'une autre il l'avait dit - pas avec sa plume, pas avec ses mains, pas avec sa bouche, mais avec tout son être insuffisant et compromis - tout du long. Peut-être que ces trois mots avaient à la fois comprimés et étendus le temps et avaient pris des années à dire, de la seconde à laquelle il avait posé ses yeux sur Maud à l'instant de sa mort, le tout enveloppé dans ce moment éternel.  
  
Et peut-être, Severus, que tu deviens plutôt emporté. Maintenant qu'il avait dit les mots, cependant, il sentait une forte impulsion de les dire de nouveau, à plusieurs reprises, embrassant Maud frénétiquement et murmurant ses paroles tendres dans ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses oreilles, ses cheveux et il l'aurait fait si Maud n'avaient pas annulé son indulgence excessive avec un simple, " Merci" chuchoté et un glissement de sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle plia ses bras sur sa poitrine et les mains de Rogue allèrent automatiquement à ses cheveux et commencèrent à les faire glisser dans ses doigts.  
  
"Mais, tu sais ," dit-elle , "tu l'as crié du sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie." Elle s'installa contre lui dans un geste de confort qui le fit suspendre son souffle et continua, "Quoique peut- être pas avec tant de mots. Cependant, je pense que chacun a compris le message, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Il se gela. Conversation d'oreiller dangereuse, mon amour. " Il me faudra longtemps, Maud," dit-il lentement, " avant que je ne puisse parler légèrement de quoi que ce soit qui est arrivé la nuit dernière. Quand Voldemort a jeté Endoloris sur toi.."  
  
Il y avait tant de choses desquelles il ne pouvait pas lui parler , même maintenant. Comment pourrait-il lui dire que quand il avait regardé Voldemort, il s'était vu, faisant cette chose aux victimes innocentes et les observant se tordre et crier, regardant avec indifférence ? Qu'il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à ce moment là, vraiment considéré combien ils avaient souffert de ses mains, pensant seulement à sa propre douleur coupable et à son besoin de pardon ? Il ne pouvait pas même lui parler de la fureur froide qui l'avait saisi, de combien il avait voulu déchirer et tailler en pièces et battre Voldemort jusque dans la terre à cause de ce qu'il lui faisait à elle. Ou combien il s'était senti inadéquat , combien tout à fait stupide, volant vers le sol sur un manche à balai pour attaquer un des magiciens les plus puissants au monde, sans sa baguette prête, sans même un sortilège en mémoire. Et pourtant ... il l'avait fait.  
  
" Descendre de cette tour était, peut- être, la chose la moins calculée que je puisse me rappeler faire de ma vie entière.." Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu le dire à haute voix - ce n'était pas très flatteur pour lui, certainement et cela invitait à la contemplation d'actions qu'il préférerait laisser non examinées - mais Maud inclinait la tête et souriait doucement, son respect pour lui évidemment inchangé. Je regrette ne pas pouvoir me voir par ses yeux, juste une fois.  
  
"Tu ne savais pas, alors, " dit-elle " que tu étais protégé d'Avada Kedavra ? Grâce à Dumbledore ... ?"  
  
Il secoua la tête. "Il ne m'avait jamais dit ce qu'il avait à l'esprit quand il est allé rencontrer Voldemort ce jour là.." J'ai dû le savoir. "Nous avions parlé auparavant de la possibilité de sa mort aux mains de Voldemort et comment mieux protéger Poudlard dussait le pire arriver. Pour cela , au moins, je savais ma partie." J'aurais dû faire plus. "Mais je n'avais jamais su que quand il mourrait ... il mourrait pour moi."  
  
Il était trop douloureux de parler de Dumbledore; il ferma les yeux et retint les larmes qui menaçaient. Ce n'était pas un temps pour l'affliction; celui-là était passé. Sa crainte la plus profonde, cependant, consistait en ce que plus de chagrin devait encore venir, de cette même potion qu'il avait préparée il y a toutes ces années et avait été obligé de tenir continuellement bouillonnant tout ce temps; le feu était éteint , maintenant, mais les derniers bouillons du breuvage attendaient toujours . Une personne qu'il aimait avait déjà été perdue. Je n'ai même jamais dit au revoir...  
  
Il constata que ses mains s'étaient nouées autour des mèches des cheveux de Maud et les saisissaient de désespoir. Délibérément, il respira à fond et la libéra, relâchant sa poigne. Cours, maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pensa-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il s'adressait à lui ou à elle. La pièce était devenue perceptiblement plus sombre et plus froide, comme si le soleil avait glissé derrière un nuage et le corps de Maud était la seule source de chaleur; si elle le quittait il savait qu'il mourrait de froid, mais était près à la laisser s'évader si c'était pour le mieux. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et c'était très calme. Même le parfum des cheveux de Maud avait diminué; tous ses sens s'étaient refroidis en insensibilité.  
  
Graduellement, à travers l'engourdissement, il prit conscience d'une pression s'agitant à sa gorge. Il se concentra entièrement sur la sensation, qui lui apporta une sorte étrange de plaisir détaché, mais ne fit rien pour diminuer le brouillard qui s'était installé sur lui; alors, tardivement, il se rendit compte que Maud l'embrassait là, essayant de lui ré-insuffler la vie, éveillant ses sens un par un. Il pouvait entendre sa propre respiration maintenant, peu profonde et irrégulière et pouvait sentir son coeur pomper plus rapidement, sa peau se réchauffer, des ondelettes de sensualité se répandre légèrement sur lui depuis la source aux lèvres de Maud. Soudainement, il fut insupportablement excité et essaya de se retirer brusquement, encore obéissant à l'habitude, mais elle le tint plus fermement que jamais. Il ouvrit ses yeux et ce qu'il vit dans son visage fit disparaître le froid entièrement et du paysage enneigé surgit le printemps.  
  
C'était une langue sans métaphore dans ce pays nouvellement découvert, sans passé ni futur et il constata bientôt qu'il pouvait le parler brillamment, recherchant des noms de ses mains volubiles, des verbes avec son corps éloquent, des adjectifs avec sa bouche à la langue déliée. Tout était si simple : aucun sortilège de traduction n'était exigé, des mots d'une syllabe seulement. Aime.  Veux.  Toi.  Moi.  Aime.  Baiser.  Sens.  Brûle.  Besoin.  Now.  Now.*  
  
Now .*  
  
********  
  
Quand le temps recommença finalement de nouveau, sa première pensée logique fut que la nature monosyllabique du nom de sa femme ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence et sa seconde pensée, assez étrangement , fut qu'il aimerait beaucoup une tasse de thé. Poussant tout cela de côté, il se leva sur un coude et regarda Maud, qui semblait ébouriffée et stupéfiée et en tout belle, et quelque association d'idées - thé et surprises et la joie qui avait remis son sens de l'humour en marche - le mena à demander, dans les tons séduisants qu'il pouvait commander, mais ne s'était pas permi d'utiliser aujourd'hui :  
  
"Maintenant aimerais-tu voir le laboratoire ?"  
  
Elle sourit et s'étira luxueusement. "Non", l'informa-t-elle, d'une façon charmante et récalcitrante. "Je vais passer le reste de ma vie ici, là."  
  
Je le souhaiterais bien aussi . L'inertie, cependant, ne lui convenait pas; et dieu merci pour cela, ou ils seraient toujours entièrement habillés à regarder fixement le lit. "D'une façon ou d'une autre j'en doute," dit-il, lui souriant en retour, " même si je suis d'accord avec le sentiment qui t'inspire ça."  
  
Il se détourna d'elle, s'étendant pour attraper sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Où en étions nous quand nous avons été si agréablement interrompus ? "Accio valises!" appela-t-il et bientôt elles arrivèrent d'en bas, comme une paire de chiens enfermés lors des moments privés de leur maître et haletant maintenant avec un besoin d'être utiles.  
  
Elles se venaient de se poser sur le sol quand Maud dit, "Oh, cela me rappelle," et étendit son bras au dessus de lui pour récupérer sa propre baguette. Seule la curiosité tint ses mains loin de la tentation évidente. "Accio caleçons!" appela-t-elle, mystérieusement ,et sa valise s'ouvrit. Un morceau de ce qui semblait être de la soie noire flotta vers elle et elle le lui remit, un sourire malveillant tirant sa bouche.  
  
Avec quelque agitation, il agita le vêtement, qui s'avéra être une paire de caleçons (non, il ne l'avait pas mal entendue ) avec ... des petits chaudrons imprimés partout. S'attendait-elle vraiment à ... ? Ce n'est diable que peu probable, pensa-t-il, la certitude quant à la source de cette abomination grandissant en lui. Les chaudrons ne projetaient pas de couleurs ni ne débordaient comme de petits volcans ni ne faisaient sortir des lapins à l'air mauvais, donc il était peu probable que ce soit un produit Weasley; en fait, il y avait seulement une personne qui oserait...  
  
"Maudite Imogen Crump, encore," gronda-t-il, au-dessus des éclats de rire de Maud et jeta les caleçons à travers la pièce. "Comme d'habitude, son sens de l'humour laisse à désirer."  
  
" Est-ce que tu es si sûr que c'était Imogen?" dit Maud, entre deux halètements.  
  
"Absolument. Je refuse de croire que tu commettrais une telle atrocité." Mais si elle te fait rire comme ça, je suppose que je peux la supporter.  
  
"Tu as raison," lui dit-elle, ", Mais oh, l'air que tu avais..."  
  
Oh, c'est moi qui te fais rire, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui donna son meilleur grognement et elle s'effondra de nouveau avec obéissance dans des gloussements. S'il devait être un guignol pour elle, il serait le meilleur diable possible. Il pourrait même porter les caleçons plus tard.  
  
Mais je pense, Mlle Maugrey, que tu me préféreras sans.  
  
1.1 Fin  
  
  
  
*Now : Maintenant. 


	2. chronologie

Apres une ultime vérification de l'orthographe, je mets à jour ces chapitres pour la dernière fois.  
  
Encore Bravo et Merci à R.J.Anderson pour ce travail merveilleux.   
  
Voici en rappel l'ordre de la "trilogie" "Obscurité et lumière".  
  
1:L'eleve du professeur de potions  
2:Risques Personnels  
3:Si nous survivons.  
  
3bis:Une histoire de plume, risques personnels d'un autre point de vue  
3ter:Sublunaire de EH Smith: equivalent du chapitre 6 de Si nous survivons.  
4:Une extension:alors fondons, de EH Smith: équivalent de l'epilogue de Si nous survivons.  
4bis:Postscriptum,comme de l'or: de EH Smith, deux mois apres la fin de l'epilogue.  
  
5:Blessures de guerre  
6:Leçons  
7:Epiphanie 


End file.
